Dyskusja:.wave/@comment-95.49.70.52-20130629194220/@comment-24875455-20130629222809
Pierug, nie musimy tego dalej ciągnąć. Rozmawiałam już z Anae i skrajnie nie chce mi się dalej robić prelekcji o tym, czy .wave to kopia czy też nie. Co to zmieni? To bardzo dużo zmienia, gdyż przysięgam, nie okłamuję nikogo i przysięgam na wszystko co święte, że .wave nie została skopiowana. Nie chcę wrogów, nawet, jeśli jest niemożliwe bym ich w ogóle nie miała, chcę tylko spokoju. Nie chcę ciągnąć dalej dyskusji o kopiarstwo, ja po prostu mówię - .wave to nie kopia Nene, osądzanie mnie wam nic nie da. Mimo, iż moje słowa tutaj raczej zostaną potraktowane jak wiatr, to zaklinam - nigdy bym nie skopiowała Nene. Nigdy bym nie skopiowała żadnego UTAUloid'a ani postaci. Niczego. Nie jestem taka. Nie jestem kolejnym chamem, który chce wszystkich wkurzyć. Wasza opinia jest waszą opinią, jednak pamiętajcie, że oskarżony również ma coś do powiedzenia i nie można tego traktować jak powietrze. Nie ważne jak mnie oskarżycie - ja będę wam przysięgać dzień i noc, że Nene nie skopiowałam, mimo podobnych szczegółów. Mówię prawdę, i ta prawda się liczy. Ta prawda jest najważniejsza, a nie dowody czy oskarżenia. Więc... chcę skończyć ten temat, więc endo. Nie ciągnijmy tego, tylko zrozumcie, że nie każdy człowiek na tym świecie to cham. Nie każdy robiąc jakieś elementy podobne do innej postaci celowo kopiuje, powie wam to wiele, wiele osób. Jeśli macie mnie naprawdę za aż takiego oszusta - powiedzcie to. Jeśli chcecie, bym rzuciła projekt .wave - mówcie, a rzucę, bo wiem, że ona obciąża i robi kompleksy innym. Tylko zrozumcie jedną rzecz - czasami bywa tak, że niektóre elementy lub kolory są u jednej postaci podobne do drugiej, ale to nie oznacza od razu, że jest to kopia. Zrozummy to. Spójrzmy np. na Amy z Soul Calibur IV i Teto Kasane - mają bardzo podobne fryzury, ale Teto nie jest kopią Amy. Tak samo wiele postaci ma dwa kucyki jak Miku, albo wiele postaci ma dwie spinki we włosach jak Momo lub Rin. I co z tego? Czy mamy z powodu kilku szczegółów od razu robić autorowi postaci piekło, że niby jego postać to kopia? To bez sensu. Czasami ludzie są wrażliwi na kopiarstwo, ale nie przesadzajmy. Nie można być aż tak przewrażliwionym na punkcie kopiarstwa, bo się doszczętnie zwariuje. Więc skończmy choćby na chwilę czepiać się o to, czy .wave jest kopią - to nie ma sensu, mówiłam już nie jeden raz o tym, że kopią nie jest, więc chyba z jakiegoś powodu tyle razy to mówię, no nie? Gdybym faktycznie kopiowała Nene, nie wytrzymałabym tego, ale skoro dalej tłumaczę, że ową kopią nie jest, to jakiś cel tego musi być, prawda? Nie robię tego z byle powodu, nigdy nie piszę "bo tak". Zawsze mam jakiś powód. I powiem tyle: w chwili projektowania .wave nie myślałam o Nene ani o czymś innym, myślałam o jednym: dziewczynie, która zarazem będzie mechaniczna (pół-robot), a jednocześnie będzie miała też coś wspólnego z naturą (pół-hybryda rośliny). Do tego worka także chciałam dorzucić to, że mimo niepozornego wizerunku potrafi być niebezpieczna, stąd też roślina trująca. Myślałam nie o tym, by po cichu skopiować Nene, a o tym, by powstał polski UTAU. Pierwszy żeński polski utau, który może nie będzie genialny, ale będzie polski. I będę go kochać niezależnie od tego, co ludzi powiedzą. I tak się stało. Biała skóra wzięła się nie tylko od bycia robotem, ale także od tego, że chciałam uwiecznić tam barwy flagi Polski, stąd też biała skóra i czerwony ubiór (mimo, iż jest tam też czerń, ale bez niej design nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze). I o tym myślałam. I to co piszę, to piszę teraz z serca, a nie wymyślając i głowiąc się godzinami. Piszę to szczerze, z serca. I z niczego innego. I tu akurat ważna jest szczerość, to, że piszę szczerze, a nie to, że kilka osób chce mi podstawić nogę, bo są przewrażliwione na punkcie kopiarstwa. I nie, nie wrzucam wszystkich opinii do jednego wora. Mam dwa wory - opinie dobre, które chcą mi pomóc i mnie wzmocnić na duchu i opinie złe, które chcą mnie pogrążyć, lub które mi w jakiś sposób trochę nieodpowiadają. I to wszystko. Co mi mają dać opinie kilku osób, które praktycznie w ogóle mnie osobiście nie znają, kiedy ważniejsze jest wierzyć sobie samemu i przede wszystkim być sobą? Skąd moje zachowanie? Powiem z czego: niegdyś w szkole byłam stale nękana i prześladowana. Bito mnie i poniżano, nic z tym nie robiłam i to doprowadziło mnie do skrajnego załamania. Stąd moje komentarze i niska samoocena wygląda tak, jakbym była jakąś nastolatką ze sztucznymi kompleksami co nie potrafi zaakceptować tego, co dają jej fani. I mimo iż to tak wygląda, to w środku jestem całkowicie inną osobą. To co mam w środku to nie chęć wkurzenia każdego napotkanego człowieka, a chęć normalnego życia w czystym spokoju. I może mój komentarz brzmi jak drama - ale dramą nie jest. Jak już pisałam - piszę to z serca. I tylko z serca. I jeszcze coś, do pewnego użytkownika - to takie trudne założyć konto, a nie oskarżać o kopię z anonima? Trochę odwagi, jeśli już tak piszesz, to chociaż załóż konto. A, i nie wiem czy wiesz, ale nie tylko Teto posiada append Sasayaki (czyli Whisper). Takie append'y posiadają takie UTAU jak Momone Momo, Sekka Yufu, Shion Yowa, Hoshine Stella, Kotone Haruka, Belinda, Raine Reizo, Sakura Tsukine oraz bardzo wiele, wiele innych UTAUloid'ów, więc wątpię, by nazwa append'u "Sasayaki" mogłaby uchodzić za kopiarstwo, skoro ta nazwa to zupełnie to samo co append "Whisper", tyle, że o japońskiej nazwie. Tak samo "Dengen" to append "Power", którego też ma bardzo wiele UTAUloid'ów i bezsensowne było by o to robić spór. Kiedyś wyjdzie append "Adult" .wave - wtedy też będzie problem, bo niby GUMI też ma append o takiej nazwie? Bez przesady. Youtube nie gryzie. Jest tyle utauloid'ów o append'zie "Sasayaki" (Whisper) i o podobnych temu nazwach, że teraz to już nawet za kopiarstwo to ujść nie ma jak. o_____o Z resztą, jak utauloid'y nie mają brzmieć podobnie do siebie, jeśli część ich została nagrana z głosu tej samej osoby? To raczej mało możliwe. I pewnie nikt mi tutaj nie odpisze, bo woli to przemilczeć i po cichu mnie wyśmiać niż zdobyć się na sensowniejszą odpowiedź niż "miałam wyciągać popcorn ale coś tam coś tam". Niestety, ale ja akurat tutaj też mam coś do powiedzenia, bo nie dam sobie wejść na głowę, gdy ktoś próbuje mi wmówić, że zrobiłam coś czego N'IE', powtarzam NIE ZROBIŁAM I NIGDY W ŻYCIU BYM NIE ZROBIŁA.